moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Dirty Girl (2010)
}} Dirty Girl is a 2010 American coming-of-age comedy-drama film written and directed by Abe Sylvia. The cast of the film consists of Juno Temple, Milla Jovovich, William H. Macy, Mary Steenburgen, Dwight Yoakam, and Jeremy Dozier. The film premiered at the Sundance Film Festival on September 12, 2010. It was released in the United States on October 7, 2011 by The Weinstein Company. Plot In 1987 in Oklahoma, Danielle Edmondston is a troubled and promiscuous high school student. She argues with her mother, Sue-Ann, who is about to marry a Mormon, Ray, and amidst the chaos she befriends Clarke Walters, a shy, gay classmate. Together, they flee in a car owned by Clarke's homophobic father, Joseph, and embark on a road trip to Fresno, where Danielle expects to find her birth father, Danny Briggs. Meanwhile, Sue-Ann and Clarke's mother, Peggy, chase after them. Joseph breaks into Danielle's house in an attempt to find Clarke, only to find that the entire family is gone in vacation, besides Danielle, who has already left with Clarke. Joseph is then arrested for breaking into the house. He calls Peggy to bail him out, only to find out that Peggy refuses to let him out and that she will not allow him to harm Clarke for being gay anymore. Joseph, aggravated, has to stay in the cell until a judge can see him. On the way, Danielle and Clarke pick up a hitchhiker named Joel, who after they stop for rest, has sex with Clarke. Clarke awakens the next morning to find that he is gone, leaving him heartbroken. Clarke blames Danielle for this. After seemingly moving on and getting back in the car, it breaks down on the side of the road. Clarke and Danielle continue on foot, trying to rent a car, only to find Joseph has been released from prison and has reported their credit card stolen. Desperate for money, the two enter a bar and Danielle enters a stripping contest. After she is booed profusely, Clarke realizes that it is a biker gay bar. Danielle tells him he must strip instead. Clarke is cheered as he dances, but is caught by Joseph who enters during this. Danielle collects the prize money, but they are both taken in Joseph's other car. Clarke provokes his father into pulling the car over to attack him, while he tells Danielle to flee. Danielle manages to make it to a bus station, upset having to had to leave Clarke behind. She finds her father's house, where she is met by her mother, who asks her to leave. Danielle manages to make it to her father, who rejects her, revealing he has a young daughter. Sad, Danielle goes home and visits Clarke's mother, who tells her that Clarke's father has sent him to military school and has moved into an apartment. Danielle enters the talent show and sings "Don't Cry Out Loud" by Melissa Manchester, who is Clarke's favorite singer. As she breaks down singing, Clarke enters dressed in a military uniform. They finish the song together and get into Danielle's car. Clarke reveals that his mother let him out early and that, in an all boys school, he became very popular, with some sexual implications. Danielle, with a less rebellious attitude, and Clarke, now no longer afraid to be himself, drive off into the sunset. Cast *Juno Temple as Danielle Edmondston *Milla Jovovich as Sue-Ann Edmondston *William H. Macy as Ray *Mary Steenburgen as Peggy Walters *Dwight Yoakam as Joseph Walters *Jeremy Dozier as Clarke Walters *Maeve Quinlan as Janet *Tim McGraw as Danny Briggs *Nicholas D'Agosto as Joel *Elsie Fisher as Tiffany Briggs *Brian Baumgartner as Concierge *Nate Hartley as Charlie *Reiley McClendon as Mike *Jonathan Slavin as Mr. Potter *Brent Briscoe as Officer Perry *Jack Kehler as Doc Shelby *Gary Grubbs as Principal Mulray Videos Add here Category:2010 films Category:2010 in film Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:Films rated R Category:2010 American films Category:2010s films Category:2010s American films Category:IDeal Partners films Category:Hart-Lunsford Pictures films Category:Cherry Sky Films films Category:The Salt Company films Category:Paris Films films Category:The Weinstein Company films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:2010 comedy-drama films Category:2010 American comedy-drama films Category:2010s comedy-drama films Category:2010s American comedy-drama films Category:Coming-of-age films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:2010 coming-of-age films Category:2010 American coming-of-age films Category:2010s coming-of-age films Category:2010s American coming-of-age films Category:Independent films Category:American independent films Category:2010 independent films Category:2010 American independent films Category:2010s independent films Category:2010s American independent films Category:LGBT-related films Category:American LGBT-related films Category:2010 LGBT-related films Category:2010 American LGBT-related films Category:2010s LGBT-related films Category:2010s American LGBT-related films Category:Road movies Category:American road movies Category:2010 road movies Category:2010 American road movies Category:2010s road movies Category:2010s American road movies Category:Teen comedy films Category:American teen comedy films Category:2010 teen comedy films Category:2010 American teen comedy films Category:2010s teen comedy films Category:2010s American teen comedy films Category:Teen drama films Category:American teen drama films Category:2010 teen drama films Category:2010 American teen drama films Category:2010s teen drama films Category:2010s American teen drama films Category:American teen LGBT-related films Category:Comedy road movies Category:American comedy road movies Category:2010 comedy road movies Category:2010 American comedy road movies Category:2010s comedy road movies Category:2010s American comedy road movies Category:Films produced by Christine Vachon Category:Films set in 1987 Category:Films set in Oklahoma Category:Films shot in Los Angeles County Category:Gay-related films Category:LGBT-related comedy-drama films Category:LGBT-related coming-of-age films Category:Rated R